


Afterglow

by Tyloric



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel of sex (or the one where they cuddle... like a boss).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> You see, in my head, Shepard is just a bad ass teddy bear. 
> 
> Written for the ME Kink meme back when ME2 had just been released.

Joker stared up at the ceiling panting. He couldn't believe they had just done that.

"I can't believe I just did that." He decided to voice.

Shepard, who was also panting, but not nearly as hard, grinned. "It does stretch the fathoms of one's mind, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Joker replied. Shepard just grunts.

After a moment, the commander follows up with, "But it was good?"

"Oh hell yeah. Amazing even."

"Good, just making sure." Shepard pulled his pants back on, not bothering with his boxers. Joker just lay still, watching the man out of the corner of his eye. When the commander had also put his shirt back on, he lay back down with a sigh. "You staying?" he asked, his voice betraying some sort of hidden emotion.

The pilot pulled his boxers back on, thinking. When they were on around his waist, he lay back against the sheets and turned to look at the larger man. "Yeah, sure, whatever," he says, not wanting to start a mushy moment, and shrugs.

Shepard grins like an idiot, rolls to wrap an arm around the pilot's waist, and promptly falls to sleep.

"Big lug," Joker mumbles before closing his eyes.

His dreams were pleasant ones that night.

end.


End file.
